


The Lady's Got Potential

by MiraMira



Series: genhp_ldws entries [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Next-Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Lucy Weasley.  She's about to take Slytherin by storm - all she needs is a little encouragement from an unexpected mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's Got Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge winner for Round 8 of the HP Gen Last Drabble Writer Standing competition @ LJ.

If Phineas Nigellus disliked anything more than children, it was sniveling children. So naturally, his portrait hung in a part of Hogwarts where he rarely encountered any other kind.

"Good heavens, girl," he exclaimed, when he could no longer bear the latest visitor. "Has your family been slaughtered by Nundus?"

A tiny face appeared from behind the mop of red hair…and to Phineas's stunned delight, fixed him with a withering glower. "You wouldn't understand. _You_ probably think being Sorted into Slytherin is the most wonderful thing in the world."

"It is," declared Phineas, sizing up the situation instantly. "And unless you'd rather waste your time trying to convince the Headmistress to place you elsewhere, perhaps you should let me explain why, Miss..."

"Lucy." The tears were gone now, replaced by careful appraisal. "Lucy Weasley."

"I gathered _that_ much," grumbled Phineas, in an effort not to smile. "Now, where to begin…?"

-

"Ex-excuse me, Miss Lucy," stammered the firstie at the foot of her bed. "Scorpius wants to talk to you."

Lucy scowled, concealing her romance novel under the covers before following the other girl into the common room. "This had _better_ be impor…oh." Her expression softened at the bedraggled sight before her. "Hiya, squirt. James giving you trouble again?"

Scorpius nodded. "He ducked me in the lake. Told me to 'stop bothering Al.' I can't help that _he_ keeps talking to _me!_"

"I know," Lucy soothed. She also knew James would be in for it once Uncle Harry got word of the incident…but a more visceral reminder that he didn't get to boss her House around couldn't hurt. "Tell you what. Get me some Fizzing Whizzbees, pink paint, and a string of fairy lights, and he won't be bothering you any more."

"How?"

Lucy grinned. "That would be spoiling the surprise."

-

"Congratulations," said Phineas.

"On what?" asked Lucy, even as she smiled. "The Head Girl badge, flying through NEWTs, or keeping Dad from suspecting all the trouble I caused?"

Phineas sniffed. "I would expect no less from a Slytherin."

"I know. You told me that my first week." Her gaze turned wistful. "It's hard to believe everything's over tomorrow."

"Nonsense," barked Phineas. "Everything begins for you tomorrow. A whole world lies beyond these walls for you to conquer." He banished the longing from his own voice. "And don't tell me you haven't given any thought to what you'll do next."

"Of course. I'm going to work for my Uncle George."

"The one with the _joke shop?_"

"A beloved, highly profitable joke shop that also keeps MLE supplied. Really, Phineas, where _wouldn't_ that come in handy?"

And for the first time he could remember, Phineas Nigellus laughed. "Well done, girl. Well done."


End file.
